Synergy
by turbomagnus
Summary: Takes place during Trip's stint on Columbia. Sometimes, trying to help someone deal with a broken heart isn't the smartest course of action; they might just make you face your own.


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 28 March.

Takes place during Trip's stint on _Columbia_. Sometimes, trying to help someone deal with a broken heart isn't the smartest course of action; they might just make you face your own.

Disclaimer: Star Trek Enterprise and all associated characters and situations are the property of CBS studios, and are used by myself for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit. Inspired by a scene from "Red Dwarf".

* * *

-o0O0o-

"Synergy"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

Dinner in the Captain's Mess was bittersweet. It was a comfort to Trip because he had known Erika for years, ever since he and Jon had been on the Warp 2 Project together and Jon and her had been together. Knowing someone on the ship helped, but the fact that it was her and not Jon and T'Pol sitting at the table with him was just another painful reminder that Trip was on _Columbia_ now and not _Enterprise_. Trip speared another piece of cut-up steak and put it in his mouth, taking his frustrations out on it with his teeth.

After he had done this several times, Erika sighed and looked at him questioningly, "Are you okay, Trip?"

Trip finished chewing the piece of meat in his mouth and swallowed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the way you're eating your steak and drinking your coffee," Erika observed, "Someone might think it was your Last Meal."

"Maybe it is," Trip answered with a mirthless chuckle, "Maybe it is."

"It's not the end of the world," Erika remarked knowingly, "As cliche as it is, there's other women out there. I understand the First Monarch of Krios Prime has a standing invitation for you to visit her world."

Trip laid his utensils down and looked at her hard, "Captain... rank aside..."

"Rank aside," Erika nodded.

"That what you told yourself when you and Jon had your choice between promotions or partners? That there's other men out there?"

"That's different," Erika answered defensively.

"Yeah," Trip added sharply, "Because you're both human, right? That's why it's different?"

"Besides," Erika continued, trying to change the course of the conversation, "Me and Jon, it's all in the past."

The look on Trip's face clearly said that he didn't believe her, "Then why does he look at you like a starving man looks at a package of roasted peanuts?"

"Well, that's because-"

Trip actually pounded his fist on the table as he rather forcefully interjected, "Because he can't wait to get the wrapper off and taste the salty goodness!"

"That's his problem, I'm accounted for," Erika held her hand out to indicate the _Columbia_ herself.

Trip looked at her in pained amusement, "What about the way you look at him?"

"What way?" Erika wanted to know.

"I've seen the way," Trip answered with a shake of his head.

"What way?" Erika demanded.

"Like he's a pot of cottage cheese with pineapple chunks in!" Trip finally answered, referring to one of Erika's favorite foods.

"How could you say that! I have _never _looked at him like he's a pot of cottage cheese with pineapple chunks in! Maybe, once or twice, plain cottage cheese... but never, ever with pineapple chunks in! Never! Never..." She looked at him in dawning disbelief and doubt in herself, "Have I?"

Trip met her eyes and leaned forward with his arms folded on the table, "A _big damn_ pot."

"Well, what about you and that Commander of your's," Erika asked to divert the subject and give her time to think, "How do you look at her?"

"Like the world's biggest, sweetest, most perfect pecan pie," Trip answered, dropping his head down onto his folded arms and continuing despite how his position muffled his words, "A pecan pie that I can look at but not touch and definitely not taste... A torturous pecan pie that I had to get away from before it drove me mad. Problem is, it's still driving me mad, just a different kind of mad..."

The _Columbia_'s chef took that moment to stick his head in the Captain's Mess, "Captain, Commander, will either of you be wanting dessert?"

Erika looked at him, "What do you have tonight, Marv'?"

"Cottage Cheese with pineapple chunks in it for you, Captain, and for the Commander I saved a whole pecan pie," the chef answered cheerfully, causing Trip to raise his head and glare at them.

Erika winced, thinking of the comparisons Trip had made, before answering, "Sorry, Marv', but I think we'll both be skipping dessert this time. Neither of us seem to be in the mood for it tonight."

* * *

-o0O0o-

Author's Note: Yes, a not-so-closet Red Dwarf fan am I, as if it couldn't be told by some of my other works. I'm also one of those who wasn't too fond of Series Seven's alternate Kochanski, she was just way too different from the one we had seen in flashbacks, time travel and attempted traps throughout the series for my tastes... but the exchange with Kryton that inspired this story was, in my opinion, other-Kochanski's shining moment.


End file.
